


Every Last One - no longer being updated

by SaxonSpud



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Domestic Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaxonSpud/pseuds/SaxonSpud
Summary: A dying woman, a desperate child. But the Doctor in Valentine, doesn't give credit. Especially when he stands little or no chance of getting paid.Leopald Strauss on the other hand, does. He preys on the desperate, and then sends Arthur Morgan to collect, in whatever way he can.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a hard winter. Even some of the lower tracks, heading out of the Grizzlies, still had a layer of snow, although it was beginning to thaw now. But there was still a chill in the air. The sun gave some warmth, but when it hid behind a cloud, the chill soon came back.

She hated coming in to town. She wondered if all towns were like Valentine. The looks she got, as she walked down the mud-ridden main street. The women, would look at her clothes, which had been patched, to kingdom come, and whisper to each other. The men, would look her up, and down, undressing her, with their stares. Probably thinking, she would sell herself, for a dollar. She had more pride than that. Just because her family were poor.

She walked into the Doctors, "I need some medicine, for my mama."

The doctor looked her up and down. "how much money do you have?"

She shoved her hand, into her skirt pocket, and pulled out fifty cents. It wasn't just any fifty cents, it was her last fifty cents. She put it on the counter.

The doctor glared, "how many times do I have to tell you. You want medicine, you have to pay for it. It costs a dollar!" He pushed the coin, back across the counter, "Now get out, and don't come back until you can pay."

Tears welled up in her eyes, "but my mama is sick..."

The doctor, came from behind the counter, grabbed her by the collar, and shoved her out the door.

"Don't come back, unless you have money," He yelled out the door. He threw the coin at her, and slammed the door.

She scrambled in the mud, and picked up the coin. Passers by, looked at her in disgust. All of them, except for one man.

He looked at her, "Are you in need of money, miss?" She stood up, and shoved the coin back in her pocket.

She eyed him suspiciously. He was a small thin man, with wire rim spectacles, he spoke with an accent, she didn't recognise.

"I do, but I ain't gonna do nothing bad for it." She replied, standing up straight, trying to brush the mud off herself.

He smiled, "I wont ask you to do anything, but I can give you a loan, you will just need to pay it back later, plus a little extra, for my trouble."

She tilted, her head on one side. "Can you give me ten dollars?"

He smiled, "I usually give more than that, but if that's all you need, then I can make that arrangement." He extended his hand, "Leopold Strauss, and you are?"

"Megan, Megan Turner," she replied.

"Well Miss Turner, I will give you ten dollars, and you will need to pay me back, fifteen." He paused, waiting for a response.

Megan thought for a moment, if she didn't get the medicine, her mama would die, she knew that. But she also knew, paying the man back, might be difficult.

She sighed, "Ok Mr Strauss. Can I have the money straight away?"

He narrowed his eyes, and smiled, "Of course." He wrote something down in a book, "I just need you to sign, or make your mark here, and then the ten dollars, is yours." He pulled ten dollars out of a satchel.

Megan felt the palms of her hands, begin to sweat. She'd heard about money lenders, but she needed the money.

Leopold Strauss, handed her a pen. She took it, and made a mark, next to her name.

"Where do you live miss" he said, as he handed her the ten dollars.

"I live with my mother, in a cabin, near Flatneck Station."

He nodded, "I will be in touch," he said, and walked away.

Megan looked at the ten dollars, it was more money, than she had ever seen. She turned around and walked back into the doctors.  
  


2 weeks later

Spring appeared to have chased the chill of the winter away. The only snow, or ice that could be seen, were high on the peaks, in the grizzlies. New Hanover, and particularly Horseshoe overlook, were bathed in warm sunshine, even in the wooded areas, there were glimpses of sunshine, as it cascaded through the foliage of the trees.

Arthur Morgan, rose with the sun. It was warm, and he liked it that way. He walked across the camp, heading towards the aroma, of freshly brewed coffee.

He wasn't the first one up, Abigail and Sadie, stood by the fire, already on their second cup.

Arthur, had barely had time, to say good morning.

"Mr Morgan."

Arthur rolled his eyes, the familiar voice of Herr Strauss, behind him, before he'd even had his first sip of coffee. Something he could really do without.

Arthur turned round, "Herr Strauss."

"Are you available to do some work, I have a debtor who I need you to chase up." he said, as he peered in his ledger.

Arthur sighed, "Sure, who are they?" He hated doing this, but money was money, after all.

"Megan Turner, lives in a cabin, near Flatneck Station." He replied, and handed Arthur a slip of paper.

Arthur, looked at the note, and raised his eyebrows "Fifteen dollars, is it really worth it?"

Herr Strauss, frowned, turned and walked away.  
  


Arthur mounted his horse. He patted her on the neck, "here ya go, Cleo," he said, as he reached into his pocket, and fed her an oatcake. The mare knickered, in appreciation.

Arthur gently pushed the mare on, and they headed out of the camp.

It wasn't very far to Flatneck Station, so he just ambled along, enjoying the sunshine.

He saw a ramshackle cabin in the distance. He guessed that must be the place. If they only wanted to borrow fifteen dollars, they must be in pretty dire straights.

He hitched, Cleo up, outside, and banged on the door. There was no answer. He quickly looked around outside, but there was nothing much of interest. A Privy, an old hen-house, with no chickens.

He tried the door, it opened quite easily. It appeared to have no lock.

As he opened the door, he recoiled at the smell. He peered inside. He could see, what appeared to be a bed, with someone laying on it. From the smell, he figured they were probably dead.

"Miss Turner, Megan Turner," he called out.

He suddenly saw movement, which caused him to, instinctively put his hand, on his gun.

"Yes, I'm Megan Turner," a very quiet voice, replied from the gloom.

Arthur looked on, as a young girl, walked towards the door.

"I'm here for the debt, that you owe Leopold Strauss," Arthur said, quickly.

As the sunlight, fell on the girls face, Arthur could see she had been crying.

"I'm sorry, I have nothing," she said lowering her head, and looking at the floor.

Arthur didn't doubt it. Her clothes were worn, and by the look of the property, there was nothing in it, worth taking to cover the debt.

Arthur, stepped forward, and put his finger under Megan's chin and tilted it upwards, "How old are you, Megan?" he asked.

Megan, closed her eyes, not wanting to look the stranger in the eye, "Fifteen," she whispered. "I needed the money, for medicine, for my mama."

Arthur dropped his hand, down to his side. "Is that your mama, on the bed?" he asked.

Megan nodded, "she died though." she whispered, her voice quivering.

Arthur scratch the back of his neck. "I think, you really ought to bury your mama," he said. The smell coming from the cabin, made him think that the woman on the bed, had been dead quite a while."

Megan looked at Arthur, tears running down her cheeks. "I wanted to, but I couldn't."

Arthur nodded. "How about I help you bury, your mama?" he said, quietly.

Megan, nodded.

Arthur found a shovel, and dug a hole, near an old oak tree, on the property.

He wrapped the body in a blanket, and carried it outside. By the smell, he reckoned it had been there, a week, at least.

Once he'd buried the woman, he looked over at Megan, who was just staring at the grave.

"Don't worry about the money," he said, trying to hide is annoyance, that Strauss and loaned money to a child.

Arthur sighed, "Will you be ok, Megan?"

She nodded, "Thank you mister.."

"Morgan," he said, "Arthur Morgan."

"Thank you Mr Morgan," she said, and knelt down by the grave.

Arthur waited for a few moments, then decided it would be best to leave the young woman to her grief.

By the time Arthur got back to the camp, the sun was low in the sky, but not yet setting.

He'd decided to have a quiet word with Dutch, about Strauss's money lending. He found it distasteful anyway, but to loan shark a child, well that just wasn't right. Taking advantage, of the fact that she needed the money, for her sick mother. Well that was just too low.  
  


Dutch Van Der Linde, sat outside his tent reading.

Arthur wandered over to the tent, "Dutch, have you got a minute?"

Dutch looked up, from his book. "Sure, son. What d'ya need?"

Arthur sighed. "I went debt collecting for Strauss today, thing is Dutch, it was a kid. She was only fifteen. Needed the money for medicine, for her mama."

Dutch put his book down, and stood up.

"I'm guessing her mama, can't pay it back." he said, frowning slightly.

Arthur, shook his head. "Not now, she's dead. Kid couldn't even bury her."

"Shit," Dutch pulled a cigar, out of his pocket, and lit it. Puffing smoke in the air. "Is she Ok, the kid?"

"Well I buried her mama, she was a bit...well, ripe. Kid was by the grave when I left." Arthur scratched his head, "I did ask if she was gonna be Ok."

"Arthur, son," Dutch smiled, "you've got a lot to learn about people. Just because a kid says they'll be Ok, doesn't mean they will be. We'll ride out tomorrow, and check. In the meantime I'll have a word, with Herr Strauss."

Arthur nodded, feeling slightly guilty, he had left the young girl on her own.  
  


The following morning, thoughts of the young girl, from the day before, had slipped his mind. He stood chatting to Charles, arranging a time, when they could go hunting. It was one of Arthur's guilty pleasures. It was a necessity, to keep the camp supplied with meat. But it was also something he enjoyed. There were bison, close by, according to Charles, and the chance to hunt these magnificent beasts, was something that Arthur had always yearned to do.

The conversation with Charles, however was cut short, when Arthur heard his name being called.

"C'mon Arthur, we ought to get going, if we're going to check on this young lady," Dutch yelled across the camp.

"Shit," Arthur grumbled. "Sorry Charles, I'd completely forgotten. Me and Dutch, need to check on a kid, today."

Charles, raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, Arthur. We can hunt tomorrow," He said.

Arthur hurried across to the horses. Dutch was already mounted on his white Arab stallion. The Count, who stood there, throwing his head around. Like his owner, he wasn't the most patient of beasts.

Once Arthur had mounted, Cleo, the two men headed off. Arthur lead the way, and after a short ride, they approached the ramshackle cabin.

Dutch frowned, it was more rundown than he had expected. He knew, that times were hard. But this could only be described, as abject poverty.

Dutch looked at the cabin, the door was open. "Why would you leave the door to your house open." he said.

"Arthur, what's the girls name?"

"Megan Turner," he said, looking at the open door, "That is odd, it wasn't open yesterday, when I came."

Dutch jumped of his horse. "Megan..Miss Turner." He gently pushed the door open, and walked in.

In the corner of the room, he could just about, make out a person, crouched in the corner.

"Megan?" he called out, gently.

"Pl..Please, Don't... I... I haven't got any money," she cried.

Dutch walked a little closer, "It's Ok, Megan. We want to help, no one's gonna hurt you."

As he walked closer, he saw that she was curled up in a ball, her knees, pressed close to her chest and her arms, over her head. She was pressed as close to the corner of the cabin, as she could get.

He crouched down, "It's Ok, give me you're hand, no one is going to hurt you, I promise,"

Megan lowered one of her arms, a turned her head, to look at Dutch. He noticed, a black eye, a bloody nose, and a split lip.

He turned to look at Arthur, who was standing in the doorway, "Arthur! You didn't do this, did you?" he asked, angrily.

Arthur shook his head, "Of course not!"

Dutch looked at Megan, and moved his hand a little closer, "I promise, Megan. No one will hurt you."

Megan reached out to take Dutch's hand, when the sound of shouting outside caused her to snatch it back, and cover her head.

"Megan Turner, we've come to collect some more of your Daddies debt," the man laughed.

Arthur took cover behind the door, and drew his gun. He looked outside, "O'Driscolls," he hissed.

Dutch left Megan, and ran to the window.

Outside, he saw three riders. He quickly drew his gun.

The riders, dismounted, and headed towards the cabin. As they approached, Arthur shot the first one. Dutch shot the second. The third rider, fired at the cabin, but Arthur dispatched him quickly.

Dutch quickly ran back to where Megan, was huddled in the corner.

"Its Ok, sweetheart, they've gone." He gently, took her hand, so he was able to see more of her face.

"Did they do this?" he asked, gently.

Megan nodded.

Dutch crouched down, so he was close to her level. "Did they...did they do anything else?" he asked, knowing full well, what the O'Driscoll's were capable of.

Megan looked at Dutch, her bottom lip began to tremble, and her face, changed, as she started to cry. She nodded.

Dutch put his arm around Megan, "sshhh now, we're gonna take you away from here, and look after you, Ok?"

Megan looked at the stranger, who seemed to be kind. She knew she couldn't stay here any more.

She nodded.

Dutch helped Megan to stand, he noticed she had no shoes, and despite the warmth of the day, she was shivering.

He took off his jacket, and draped it around her shoulders, and with his arm around her shoulder, he led her outside.

Arthur looked at Megan, as Dutch led her outside. He felt guilty, for leaving her yesterday, but he had no idea, that this might happen.

Dutch gently lifted her, onto the back of his horse, and then mounted up.

"Hold tight," he said. Megan put her arms around his waist.

"C'mon Arthur, lets get outta here." he said, as he pushed The Count towards home.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dutch, and Arthur, rode down the track to the camp, at Horseshoe Overlook.

As they rode in, Bill Williamson, shouted out, "Who's there?"

Dutch, Immediately felt Megan, tense up, behind him.

Arthur yelled back, "Arthur and Dutch, coming in."

Dutch slowly brought The Count, to a halt. Megan, was still gripping onto his waist, tightly.

Arthur, dismounted Cleo, and hitched her to the post. He walked over, to The Count, to lift Megan down, but she gripped onto Dutch even tighter.

Dutch looked at Arthur, and shook his head. Arthur, stepped away. Before he headed into camp, he looked at Dutch, "I'll get Susan." he whispered, silently.

Dutch nodded. He then turned round, in the saddle, "Megan, just let go for a second, honey."

Megan released her grip, which allowed Dutch, to dismount. He lifted her gently, from the back of his horse.

As her feet touched the ground, she grabbed the edges, of Dutch's coat, which was still draped over her shoulder, and pulled it tight around herself.

Her eyes, flicked, from left to right, and back again. A look of terror, on her face.

Dutch put his arm around her, as he did, she flinched. He held onto her firmly. "Megan," he whispered, "you're safe now."

Dutch gently led her from the hitching posts, through the centre of camp. Every time she passed, a male member of the gang, she tensed up. Trying to wrap Dutch's coat, tighter round her, like it was some protective cloak.

When they reached the tents, Susan Grimshaw appeared, from behind one of the tents.

She smiled gently. "Would you like to come with me?"

Megan, pressed herself closer to Dutch, and looked at him.

Dutch nodded, and gently, pushed her towards Susan, who put an arm around her.

"So what's your name?" She asked, quietly.

"M...Megan," the young girl, stuttered.

"Don't worry Megan, we'll look after you now." She walked towards a largish tent.

Inside the tent, was a large tin bath, which was slowly being filled up with warm water.

"My name is Susan, and this is Tilly," she said, pointing to the young woman, who was filling the bath. "She'll help you get cleaned up, I'll be back in a little while to look at those cuts, on your face, Ok?"

Megan nodded.

As Susan, walked towards the door, Megan, tightened her grip on the coat. As though it were the only thing, that would keep her safe.

Susan Grimshaw, walked out the Tent, and over to where Dutch was standing.

"Whatever happened, to that poor thing?" She asked.

"O'Driscolls!" He snarled, angrily.

"Did they...?" Susan started to ask, but she didn't need to finish the question, as Dutch knew exactly what she was asking.

"I think so." He said, sighing. "She's only fucking fifteen," he said, angrily.

"Don't worry Dutch," she said, trying to calm him down, "we'll look after her."

"Did you see the look on her face, Susan? She's fucking terrified." Dutch's face, had turned red, with fury.

"I know, Dutch. I know," she replied, and headed back towards the tent.

As Susan Grimshaw, entered the tent, she saw Megan, still standing where she had left her, wrapped in Dutch's coat.

Tilly walked over to where Susan Grimshaw was standing. "She won't take her clothes off, and get in the bath," she whispered.

"Don't worry Tilly." she lowered her voice. "Just go and find her some clean clothes, oh and some clean undergarments, as well."

Susan walked over to where Megan was standing, just staring at the bath.

"Come on sweetheart," she said, softly, "you'll feel better, once you've had a bath."

Susan, took Dutch's coat, from Megan's shoulders, and then helped her to undress.

She noticed, some bruises, on Megan's arms, where someone had held her, quite forcefully. Also on her thighs. It was obvious to Susan, what had happened.

Susan helped Megan, into the bath. The look on Megan's face, had gone from sheer terror, to one of shock.

Tilly came into the tent, with clean clothes. " I think these should fit her, Miss Grimshaw," she said.

She looked over at Megan, and saw the bruises on her arms, "oh," she said, gasping.

"Perhaps you can help Megan, wash her hair, then take a look at the cuts on her face." Susan suggested. She lowered her voice. "She's going to need all the help with can give her."

Tilly nodded, and walked over to the bath.

"Megan, would you like me to help you with your hair?" she said, softly.

Megan didn't speak, but nodded.

Susan, watched silently, as Tilly, helped Megan bathe, and wash her hair. After a short while, Susan walked back over to the bath, with a large towel.

"Lets get you dried off," she said, "and into some clean clothes."

As she wrapped the towel around Megan, she looked at the young girl, there was virtually nothing of her, just skin and bones.

Tilly helped Megan, to get dressed. She had found a skirt and blouse, which seemed to fit. Along with some clean underwear.

Susan had decided the old clothes, should be disposed of. As far as shoes were concerned, she figured that at some point, they would have to take Megan, into Valentine, to get some, as there weren't any spare pairs, around the camp.

Once she was dressed, Tilly got some warm water, and clean cloth's and started to clean the cuts on Megan's face. She also found some balm, to put on the bruises, around her eye, and on her arms.

Once Tilly, was finished, Susan, walked over. "Megan, when did you last eat." she asked.

Megan, blinked, "I had some berries, yesterday."

Susan shook her head, "lets get some food inside you then."

She put her arm around Megan, and they walked outside the tent. Susan, noticed the look of panic, on Megan's face, once they were out in the open again.

She guided her, to the table, and sat her down.

"Stay here, and I'll go and get you something to eat," She said, smiling.

Tilly had followed them both out of the tent, and sat down beside Megan, as Susan went to get the food.

Tilly smiled, at the young girl, "Don't worry, You're quite safe here."

Megan, gave Tilly a look, that told her she wasn't convinced.

Susan, returned with a bowl of stew, and placed it in front of Megan.

Megan looked at the bowl of steaming food. She couldn't remember the last time, she had eaten something hot. As she put the first spoonful in her mouth, she closed her eyes, and savoured the taste. Each spoonful of food she ate, she cherished it, as though it might be the last thing she ever tasted.

Dutch looked across the camp, from his tent, and saw Megan, at the table. Susan looked across at Dutch, he motioned for her, to bring Megan, to his tent.

Susan put her arm around Megan's shoulder. "Come with me," she said, and shepherded, Megan, towards Dutch's tent.

As she approached, Dutch smiled. Susan Grimshaw, guided her to a seat, and sat her down.

Dutch nodded, towards Susan, and she left the tent, closing the flap on the way out.

Megan, sat on the chair, looking at Dutch, the look of fear, had crept back onto her face.

"Now Megan," he said, looking her in the eye, "you know, I wont hurt you, don't you."

Megan, nodded.

"Ok then, My name is Dutch. I just need to ask you a few questions."

Dutch took a deep breath, not wanting to traumatize the young girl any more than she had been already, so he worded his questions, very carefully.

"Megan, tell me what happened, to your mama?"

Megan, bit her bottom lip, "she got sick, with pneumonia. I was waiting for my daddy to come home, but he didn't come, so I went to see if the doctor would give me some medicine, but he wouldn't 'cos we had no money left."

"Megan, where is your daddy now?" He asked.

Megan shook her head, "I don't know, he travels a lot, does jobs, then comes home, every so often, and would give my mama, some money. Then he would go off again. But after mama got sick, he didn't come home. So I borrowed ten dollars, from Mister Strauss, but it was too late." Megan's head dropped, and she looked at the floor.

Dutch put his fingers, under her chin, and gently tilted her head up, so she was looking at him again.

"What do you mean, Megan? Too late?" he asked.

Tears, welled up in her eyes, "when I got home with the medicine, mama was already dead."

"Then after Mr Morgan, helped the me bury my mama, the other men came, they said my daddy owed them, I told them, I had no money. So they..." Megan, stopped talking, and she started to sob.

Dutch stood up, and walked over to Megan, he put his arm around her, and gently stroked her hair.

"Ssshhh now Megan," he whispered, "everything is going to be OK."

Megan rested her head on his chest. "They hurt me, Mr Dutch, why did they do that?" She sobbed.

Dutch stroked her hair, "Because they're bad people, Megan. But you're safe now."

Megan, look up at Dutch, "What about my daddy? Do you think they hurt him too."

Dutch sighed, "I don't know, sweetheart, but we'll see if we can find out."

Megan rested her head, back on his chest, and he gently stroked her hair, until she fell asleep.

Dutch carried Megan out of his tent.

Susan Grimshaw, was sitting at the table. "We need to find somewhere for her to sleep," he said, quietly.

Arthur, seeing Dutch carrying Megan, walked over. "Put her on my cot," he said, "I can sleep on a bedroll tonight, If I'd thought a bit more, this probably wouldn't have happened."

Dutch laid Megan, on Arthur's cot. "Don't beat yourself up, son," he said, "You couldn't have stopped her mama, from dyin'. I reckon the kid's had it rough, way before then, in any case. Now we just have to try and find her daddy."

Dutch walked back to his tent, leaving Arthur to set up his bedroll, next to the sleeping Megan.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur awoke, just as the sun was rising, casting a soft amber glow over everything. However, It wasn't the light of the sunrise that woke Arthur. The young girl, who lay on his cot, moaned quietly, her hands clenching, and unclenching, at the blanket that covered her. Her head, tossing this way, and that. Fighting off some demon in her sleep. Arthur, slightly panicked, not really knowing what to do for the best. He looking from the cot, to the outside of his tent. He sighed, with relief, when he saw Dutch, emerging from his tent.

He managed, to catch the gang leaders attention, and beckoned him over. The look of panic, on Arthur's face, was enough to make Dutch hurry across.

"She's having some sort of bad dream, I wasn't sure what to do." he whispered.

Dutch, sat on the edge of the of the cot, and gently squeezed Megan's shoulder. She gasped, as she opened her eyes. On seeing Dutch, she relaxed. He gently stroked, a stray blonde hair, from her face.

"It's just a bad dream," he whispered.

Megan blinked, "I'm sorry," she said, quietly.

Dutch smiled, "Don't be silly, there's nothing for you to be sorry for."

Dutch stood up, and looked down at Megan, "Now you remember Arthur, don't you?"

Megan looked across at Arthur, who had been watching Dutch, she nodded.

"Well I want you to close, your eyes, and go back to sleep, Arthur there, will sit with you, Ok?"

Dutch walked over to Arthur, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry son, just be gentle, if you need to wake her again." he whispered.

Arthur, sat on the edge of the cot. For a few minutes, Megan, just looked at him, recognising the man, that had helped bury her mama.

"You ain't gonna get much sleep, 'less you close your eyes," he said, quietly. "Don't worry, I'll be here, nothin' bad'll happen."

Megan closed her eyes. Arthur watched, as her breathing became more steady, and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Arthur, sat there, just looking at the sleeping girl. Didn't seem fair, somehow he thought. Losing her folks, then getting molested, by a bunch of O'Driscolls.

He pulled out his journal, and started sketching. As he started drawing, he noticed, how thin she was. Her cheekbones, were clearly visible, probably made worse, by the savage bruise, on her cheek.

He looked at the gash, above her eye, and her split lip. Whoever had hit her, had hit her hard.

Arthur sensed movement, behind him. He looked up from his journal, to see Sadie Adler, standing there.

She handed him a cup of coffee, "I thought you could probably use this," she said. She looked towards Megan, "How is she?" She asked.

Arthur closed his journal, and put it away. "It's difficult to say," he said, as he took the cup of coffee.

"She's only a kid, but..." he thought for a moment, realising that Sadie, had been through a similar ordeal, at the hands of the O'Driscolls.

"Don't be coy on my account Mr Morgan, I'm gonna make sure those bastards get what coming to 'em," she hissed. "If not for me, then for her."

Arthur nodded, "Just be careful, Mrs Adler. We don't want her being upset, any more than she is already. I figure she'll let us know, if she wants to talk about it."

Sadie nodded, and walked back out the tent. Only for Charles to enter.

"I thought..." Charles started to speak, and then saw the girl in Arthur's cot.

The noise, of Charles's deep voice, caused Megan to stir. As soon as she opened her eyes, and saw Charles, she let out a shriek, and scooted, to the far corner, of the cot, putting as much distance, as she could between herself and Charles. Pulling herself into a ball, with her knees, clenched against her chest. A look of terror, on her face.

"Its ok, Megan," he said, holding out his hand. "This is my friend, Charles. He won't hurt you, I promise."

Megan stared, for a few moments, then took Arthur's hand. She shuffled to the edge of the bed, until she was sitting with her legs, dangling over the edge.

Charles, knelt down, so he was at eye level, with Megan. "I'm sorry Megan, I didn't mean to frighten you,"

Charles reached into his satchel, and pulled something out. "Here, take this. It will bring you luck."

Charles held his handout, and slowly unfurled his fist, to reveal a rabbits foot, on a chain, in the palm of this hand.

Megan, gingerly reached out, and took the trinket. The Rabbit fur, was soft to touch.

"Thank you," she whispered. As her hand, wrapped around the fur.

Arthur, sat on the cot next to Megan. "Arthur is a hunter, and a tracker."

Megan, looked at the rabbit foot, in her hand, then looked at Charles.

"Do you think you could find my daddy?" She asked.

Charles, frowned. "I don't know Megan, maybe. But I would need to know a little bit about him." Charles thought for a moment. "Maybe if you describe him to Arthur, he can draw a picture."

Megan, looked at Arthur, "Can you?" she asked, hopefully.

Arthur nodded, "I guess I can try, but first we need to get some food. Are you hungry?"

Megan nodded.

"Then you go with Charles, and I'll join you soon,"

Megan looked at Charles again, still slightly worried, by the stranger. But he was Arthur's friend, and he had given her a gift.

Charles stood up, and held out his hand. Megan grasped his hand and stood up. Following him, as he led her from Arthur's tent.

Charles, led Megan to the main campfire, where a large cauldron of stew, was bubbling.

"We usually help ourselves, Megan." He said, as he let go of her hand, picked up a bowl, and ladled a helping of stew, into it. She looked at the rabbits foot, in her hand. Not wanting to put it down.

As she looked at it, another man walked over. "Megan? isn't it?"

She nodded, and looked at the man. Unlike some of the other men, he didn't frighten her.

He picked up the rabbit foot on the chain, and put it over here head, so that she could wear it like a necklace. He scooped her long blonde hair, from out of the chain.

"There," he said. "That's better, now you have two hands free," He smiled. "But how rude, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Hosea." he held out his hand.

Megan, held out her hand and shook his, "Thank you, Mr Hosea."

Hosea laughed, "its just Hosea, now I think you should get some stew, before this hungry gutted lot, eat it all."

Megan picked up a bowl, and ladled a small amount of stew, into a bowl, so the bowl was only half full.

Hosea smiled, and gently put his hand on Megan's shoulder, he could feel the bone, through the skin. He picked up the ladle, "We don't eat half bowls around here, and I do believe, you need more than that," he filled her bowl, so that is was full.

For the first time, since her ordeal, she half smiled and her blue eyes, twinkled slightly.

Megan sat at the table, and tucked into her second hot meal, in as many days.

Dutch walked over to the stew pot, where Hosea was still standing. He rested his hand on his shoulders.

"That's the first glimpse of a smile, I've seen from her." he said.

Hosea shook his head, "Poor kid, she's miserably thin. I wonder how long its been since she ate properly."

Arthur walked over to Dutch and Hosea, having overheard the conversation. "She asked Charles, if he could find her daddy."

Dutch raised his eyebrows.

"Well Charles, did come up with a pretty good suggestion. She describes her daddy, and I draw him. It might give us some idea, of who he is." Arthur added.

Hosea frowned, "I know we shouldn't judge.."

"But..." Dutch interrupted.

"That little girl, can't have eaten properly for months. What sort of father, lets their child become like that!" Hosea finished, anger in his voice.

Dutch narrowed his eyes, "What are you saying, Hosea?"

"I'm saying, that she might be better off, if you never found her daddy!" he replied.

Dutch nodded, "You might have a point, but let see if we can find out who he is, then we can decide. All I know, from seeing the place where she was living, is that they were pretty poor. Ya can't say he's a bad father, if he was trying, albeit not very successfully."

Dutch looked at Arthur. "I want you to do the drawing, Arthur. But its gonna have to wait. I've spoken to Josiah Trelawny. He's found Sean, so I need you, Charles and Javier. To go get him.

Arthur nodded. "I guess, whilst I'm away, she can carry on sleeping in my tent. It'll give Susan, a bit more time, to organise something more permanent, that's unless we find her daddy."

Hosea, hummed, as he walked to the table, to sit with Megan.

"He's not convinced, is he?" Arthur said to Dutch.

Dutch shook his head, "No he isn't, and from past experience, Hosea isn't usually wrong."

 


	4. Chapter 4

Hosea sat down at the table, next to Megan. He watched her, as she ate her food. He thought that perhaps, food had been scarce for a while. That would be why, she only served herself, a half helping.

"Megan?" he said, "When did you last see your daddy."

Megan, put the spoon down in the bowl, and looked at Hosea.

"I'm not sure. It seems like a long time. Before mama..." She looked down, closing her eyes for a moment.

Hosea, put his hand, gently on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Megan. It's just, if we're to find your daddy..."

Megan looked up, "Before...when we were at the other place...near Valentine. Daddy used to pay a man, so that we could live there. When daddy didn't come, the man said we couldn't stay."

"Is that when you moved to the cabin, where Arthur found you?"

Megan bit her bottom lip, in an attempt to stop the tears, but it didn't work, as they flowed down her cheeks.

Dutch who had been watching, walked over. "That's enough, Hosea."

Megan, looked up at Dutch. "They killed my mama!"

Dutch stared at he young girl, "Megan, tell me, what exactly happened,"

"I didn't lie," she sobbed.

"Come with me," Dutch took her hand, and led her back to his tent. Once inside, he closed the flap.

"Now sit down, and tell me, what happened to your mama."

Megan sat, on Dutch's cot, clenching at the edges of the mattress, looking at the floor.

"Mama was sick, so I walked to Valentine, to get the medicine."

Dutch stared, "You walked, from Flatneck Station, to Valentine?"

Megan nodded. "Then I walked back. When I got home, I found mama dead. It was dark by then, but in the morning, I saw she'd been shot.

Megan looked up, tears, streaming down her face. "They kept coming back, so I hid. They didn't look real hard, until after Arthur, buried my mama. After that's , when they came back, they kept lookin', and they were real angry, when they found me..." Megan, closed her eyes, and lowered her head, as though she were trying to block out the memory, of what had happened.

"They're gonna find me, and kill me too." she sobbed.

Dutch gently put two fingers, under her chin. He tilted it upwards, so that she was looking at him. "No they won't Megan, because we won't let them." He said, as he gently wiped her tears away.

Megan, stopped crying, and she bit her bottom lip, "do you think my daddy, did something bad?"

Dutch, gently wiped a stray hair, and tucked it behind Megan's ear.

"I don't know, honey, but we're gonna try and find out."

Dutch held out his hand, "Now lets go and find Hosea, because I want you to tell him about the man in Valentine who owned the house, where you used to live. He might be able to tell us a bit more about your daddy."

Megan took Dutch's hand, and he led her out the tent, and over to the table, where Hosea, was still sitting.

Megan sat down, opposite Hosea. Dutch, stood behind Megan, and placed his hands on her shoulders. She turned her head, and looked up at Dutch.

"Hosea," Dutch began. "I need you find the person who owned the house, where Megan used to live. Megan is going to help you. Aren't you, Megan?"

Megan looked at Hosea, and nodded.

Hosea smiled, and pulled a map out of his pocket, and laid it out on the table.

"Now, roughly whereabouts was your house, Megan?"

Megan stared at the map, then looked at Hosea.

"I..I can't read," she stuttered.

Hosea glanced at Dutch, who shook his head, in disbelief.

"Never mind, Megan," Hosea said. He pointed to Valentine, on the map.

"These little drawings, are the town." He pointed at a small square, just above the word which read 'Valentine'. "That's the doctors office." He pointed to another square, "and that would be the hotel."

Megan looked closely at the map, and pointed to a box, to the north of the town.

"I think its there," she said.

Hosea smiled at Megan, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a chocolate bar, and slid it across the table, towards her.

Megan stared at the bar of chocolate, then back at Hosea.

"Go on, its yours," he said, smiling.

Megan grabbed the chocolate bar, and ripped it open, shovelling square, after square of chocolate, into her mouth.

"So Megan, how come you cant read?" Hosea asked

Megan, face, and hands covered in chocolate, swallowed the mouthful.

"Daddy said, girls don't need to know how to read and write."

Dutch rolled his eyes, "well Megan, I don't think that true, so I think now would be a good time for you to learn, don't you?"

Megan turned, and looked at Dutch, she licked some of the chocolate, from her lips.

"Daddy might not like it!" She said.

Dutch laughed, "I think you better go and wash up. We'll talk about this later." He said, as he released his hands, from Megan's shoulders.

Megan stood up, "thank you, Hosea, for the chocolate."

She headed for the wash tent, licking her fingers, as she went.

Hosea sighed, and looked at Dutch, "the more I hear about her Daddy, the less I like him."

"He certainly seems to have some odd ideas, or perhaps he was just trying to protect his daughter." Dutch replied.

"Well, he didn't do a very good job with that, did he! Did you see the way she demolished that bar of chocolate, I wonder when she last had that." Hosea retorted.

Dutch pulled a cigar, from his pocket, and lit it.   
"A little harsh, Hosea. But true. I think you should go and check out the house, see if you can find the owner." he said, blowing smoke into the air.

Hosea nodded, and stood up, "Maybe you can persuade young Megan, that learning to read, and write, would be a good thing."

Dutch smiled, "don't worry Hosea, she'll be learning to read and write, alright. Whether her Daddy, likes it or not!"

Hosea stood up, and headed towards the horses.

"Oh, and Hosea," Dutch called after him, "be careful. Megan's mama was shot, probably by O'Driscolls."  
  


Megan walked into the tent, she saw the bath, from the previous day, which was now empty. She looked around, but couldn't see any other means, of cleaning her hands and face.

She heard footsteps behind her, so she spun around.

"Megan! What have you been doing," Susan Grimshaw scolded, as she looked at Megan's chocolate covered face.

"Hosea gave me chocolate," she replied.

"I can see that! Come with me, lets get you cleaned up."

Megan followed Susan, out of the tent, and around the back, where there was a large barrel of water.

Tilly, who was sitting next to a wagon, a little distance away, bit her lip, to try and smother a giggle. Knowing full well, she would be scolded for laughing at the state that Megan was in.

Susan Grimshaw, glanced across at Tilly. Tilly quickly looked down at the sock she was mending. She was sure Miss Grimshaw had some kind of sixth sense.

Susan Grimshaw, pointed at the barrel. "Now clean yourself up. We expect that sort of behaviour from the men around here, but not from the ladies." she scolded.

Megan, washed her face and hands quickly. Getting rid of all the remnants of melted chocolate, from her hands and face.

Susan handed her a towel, to dry her hands. "Now Megan, do you know how to sew."

Megan nodded, "mama.." she stopped, and closed her eyes, blinking more tears away. Everything, even the chores she used to hate, reminded her that she was alone now.

Susan put an arm around Megan, "Well, go and sit with Miss Tilly, over there. We have plenty of sewing to do. The men round here, well...they're always ripping holes in something or other!"

Megan, walked over to where Tilly was sitting, and sat cross legged on the floor. Tilly, handed her a needle and thread, and pointed to a basket of clothes. "Take your pick," she said, smiling.

Megan pulled out a sock, which had holes in the toe, and started to mend it.

Tilly smiled, and watched Megan, sewing away. She hated mending, and it appeared that Megan, was quite good at it.

"Once we've finished, we can take a break," She reached into her pocket, to show Megan a bar of chocolate. "I'll share it with you," Tilly said.

Megan, for the first time, smiled. "Tilly?" Can you read, and write?" She asked, tilting her head to one side.

Tilly laughed, "of course, we all can. Dutch, or Hosea, usually teaches everyone to read and write. Well, maybe except for Sean, because he didn't really want to, he can read a bit, but not books."

Megan frowned, "I can't read or write," she said, pulling another sock from the basket.

Tilly, gently put her hand on Megan's arm, "Don't worry, its nothing to be ashamed of, lots of people can't."

Megan looked worried, "my daddy, didn't want me to, but Dutch, wants me to learn. I don't think my daddy would like it."

Tilly thought for a moment. "It might be a while, until you find your daddy, and reading is a good thing. Even if its just signposts, and such, so you know which way to go, if you get lost. Even Sean, can read signposts."

Megan nodded, and carried on sewing. Torn between, what her daddy would want, and what the people, who were looking after, wanted.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Hosea, rode into into Valentine. He quickly looked at the map, and headed to where Megan had pointed.

Ideally, it would have been better if she had come with him. But, if the O'Driscolls, were after her. Then it would be too risky. Hosea, wondered why they would want to kill her mother, and her. The only thing he could come up with, was that her father had really pissed them off. He knew, from bitter experience, that Colm O'Driscoll would always go for revenge. He also didn't think he would have any qualms about rape, or murder. Even if it was a child.

This father, certainly didn't have the best interests of his child, in mind, if he did get on Colm O'Driscolls bad side. Personally he felt it would be easer, to tell Megan, that her father was dead.

Easier, and better for her. At least she would be cared for, fed, and looked after.

By the time, he finished ruminating on all the possibilities, he'd reached the house. It looked well cared for. He figured, that it must have been sometime, since Megan and her mother, had been evicted. Especially if the state of Megan, was anything to go by. So the owner, had either moved in himself, or rented it out, to someone else.

Hosea, jumped off his horse, and went to the front door. He gave three loud knocks, and waited.

He didn't have to wait long. The door slowly opened, and a middle aged woman, stood there, with a revolver, pointed straight at him.

Hosea raised his hands, and took a step back, "I'm sorry ma'am, I'm just looking for the owner, would that be you?"

The woman lowered the gun. "Sorry mister, but you can't be too careful, especially with all the trouble we had here a while back. We just rent the place, off the gunsmith, in Valentine."

Hosea tilted his head on one side, "Trouble?"

"Had a bunch of O'Driscolls come round, shouting and hollering, looking for someone."

Hosea nodded, "So how long have you been here?"

"'bout nine months, think the O'Driscolls were looking for the previous occupants."

Hosea hummed, "well thank you ma'am, and sorry to disturb you."

The woman, eyed Hosea up and down, the disappeared back in the house, closing the door.

Hosea sighed, this father was sounding more like a real piece of work, with every passing minute.

Nine months, that had to mean he was either dead, or in prison. Even if he was on the run, if he was half a man, he would have checked on his wife and daughter.

Hosea, mounted his horse, and headed back into town. Lets see if the gunsmith, could shed any light on the elusive Mr Turner.

 

Hosea walked into the gunsmith's

"Good morning sir," the gunsmith greeted him, "how may I help you. We have a fine stock of weapons, and ammunition."

Hosea sighed, "I understand, you own the property, north of Valentine?"

The gunsmith nodded, "It's a nice property, but I currently have a tenant, I do have other properties, if you're interested."

Hosea narrowed his eyes, "does that include the property over near, Flatneck Station?"

The gunsmith sighed, and nodded, "Tenants are overdue with the rent, If you're interested, I can kick them out?"

Hosea scowled. He wasn't usually prone to violence, but something in him just snapped. He leaned over the counter, and grabbed the gunsmith by, collar, "No need, they're dead. I can't believe you charged them rent, on that shit-hole. Now tell me about Mr Turner, and the property he rented, north of Valentine.

The gunsmith, looked scared out of his wits, "He paid up front, 3 months in advance. His wife and kid lived there. He'd disappear off, for two or three months at a time, then come in and pay another three months. About nine months ago, he didn't show. His wife had some money, I guess what he left her for food. She paid for another month, when he didn't show, she didn't have enough for the rent. Not on that place, anyway. So I said she could rent the cabin. She used to come in to town, do mending for money, I guess to feed herself, and the kid. Didn't see her for a while, saw the kid, get chucked out of the Doctors. That was the last I saw of 'em."

Hosea let go of the gunsmith, and shook his head.

"Surely you could see that poor kid was half starved?"

The gunsmith sneered, at Hosea, "I ain't in the business of charity, now if you ain't gonna buy nothin', get the hell outta my shop, before I call the sheriff."

Hosea left the shop, he really couldn't believe that people could be so cold.

He mounted his horse and headed back to the camp, at Horseshoe overlook.

 

Tilly looked at the empty basket. She smiled at Megan, "I reckon we deserve a break, C'mon."

She got up and walked over to a big tree, and sat down. She patted the ground next to her. Megan sat down, and leaned against the tree.

Tilly pointed, "look, you can see the river. Sometimes, I go down there for a swim. Maybe later we can do that, if you want."

Megan brought her knees up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them.

"I can't swim," she said, staring down at her bare feet.

Tilly smiled, "Don't worry, we don't have to swim, we can just get our feet wet. But maybe, after Dutch, or Hosea have taught you to read, Arthur could maybe teach you to swim."

Megan, leaned her head against the tree, and closed her eyes, "Maybe," she sighed.

Tilly pulled the bar of chocolate out of her pocket, and broke it in half. She nudged Megan.

"Here, you deserve this. We got the mending done, in half the time it usually takes."

Megan opened her eyes, and smiled. She took the chocolate, and held it up to her nose, savouring the aroma.

"When did you last have chocolate? I mean, before this morning." Tilly asked, giggling slightly.

Megan frowned, "I can't really remember. Daddy said it waste of money, but mama used to buy it sometimes, when he wasn't around. He'd get angry when he found out. But when he didn't come back, we couldn't afford it. We didn't get much food from the store, mostly I'd collect berries, and mama, would shoot the odd rabbit, for us to eat. That was until she got sick, then it was just berries."

Tilly put her arm around Megan, "Don't worry, we always have plenty of food," she laughed, "and no-ones gonna tell ya that ya can't have chocolate, neither!"

Megan bit off a large piece of chocolate, and smiled, as the chocolate, melted on her tongue. She leaned her head back on the tree and closed her eyes. 

 

Hosea stormed across the camp, to where Dutch was sitting.

"Can you believe that arsehole of a gunsmith, was actually charging Megan's mother rent, for that shithole, he called a cabin!"

Dutch held his hands up "Whoa there, Hosea. Calm down. I'm guessing you found the landlord."

Hosea sat down, and sighed. "Seems like the father has been missing for close on a year. Used to pay three months in advance, then come back every two or three months. Nine months ago, he was a no show. Her mother, found the money, to pay for another month. Then he chucked 'em out, and they rented that cabin off him. Apparently used the food money for the rent. Then the mother, did some casual work, sewing. I guess to pay for food, and rent. Also seems like the current tenants, at the house, had a few problems with O'Driscolls a few weeks back."

Dutch shook his head, "Sounds like there's a fair to middlin' chance, that Mr Turner, is in some sorta trouble. If the O'Driscolls are still lookin' for him, or his family. He must've done something pretty bad, to piss off Colm."

 

Tilly looked at Megan, it looked like, she'd fallen asleep. She looked across camp, and saw, Hosea and Dutch talking. She thought, they probably ought to know, some of the things that Megan had told her.

She quietly got up, and walked across to the table, where they were sitting.

"Mr Matthews, Mr Van Der Linde, I'm sorry to disturb you." she said, quietly.

Dutch smiled, "What is it, Miss Tilly?"

"Its probably not my place to say, but I don't think her daddy, was a very nice man."

Hosea, tilted his head to one side, "What makes you think that, Tilly." he gave Dutch, a sideways glance.

"Well he didn't want her to learn to read and write, he said chocolate was a waste of money, and got angry if she had any, plus she don't know how to swim, neither."

Dutch nodded, "Thank you, Miss Tilly. That's very helpful. Do let us know, if she says anything else that might be useful."

Tilly nodded and smiled. She started to walk back to where Megan was, but she stopped, and turned back. "She ain't got much energy neither, all she's been eatin' since her mama got sick, is berries."

Hosea nodded. "Thank you Tilly, where is she now?"

Tilly pointed towards the tree. "She's been helping me with the mending this morning, I reckon it wore her out, she fell asleep against the tree!"

Dutch stood up, "Don't worry Miss Tilly, I'll put her to bed."

Tilly smiled, and walked back to the tents, to see if Miss Grimshaw needed her for anything else.

Dutch walked over to where Megan was sleeping. He scooped her up, in his arms, and carried her towards Arthur's tent. He figured that they'd have to make some more permanent arrangement. He didn't think her father would be coming back, any time soon.

As he laid her on Arthur's cot, she stirred but didn't wake. Berries, he thought. No wonder there was nothing of her. He wondered, how angry her father had been. Angry enough to beat her, or her mother. He guessed, once she began to trust them a little more, she might open up. In the meantime, he would have a word with Tilly. She seemed to trust her, more than anyone else, right now. Then, when Arthur came back, they could get this drawing underway.

 

Dutch, was about to find Miss Grimshaw, to arrange a tent, for Megan, when a commotion, by the hitching posts attracted his attention.

"They're Back!" yelled Bill.

Arthur, Charles and Javier came riding back in, with Sean, sitting behind Javier, not appearing to be any the worse for wear.

Dutch walked over, "Welcome back, Mr Maguire, Well done boys. Lets have ourselves a party."

Hosea frowned, "A party?"

Dutch laughed, "sure, just a small one, to celebrate the return of young Sean, and what better way to introduce young Megan, to everyone."

Hosea raised an eyebrow, he wasn't sure, after everything that had happened, that Megan would be quite ready for a party.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur walked into his tent, looking down at his cot, he saw Megan, still fast asleep.

Dutch had told him about the chocolate, and the reading. He sniggered to himself, also about the swimming. Maybe he should send John in, then they could compare notes.

But for now, she had a party to attend. He didn't think she would be too thrilled, but Dutch's gang, meant Dutch's rules.

He gently touched her shoulder. "Megan! Megan! Wake up!"

She started to stir, still half a sleep, "Daddy, I'm S.." She opened her eyes, gasped and then sighed, almost in relief, Arthur thought.

"Arthur!" she rubbed her eyes, "I thought..."

Arthur smiled, "I dunno what you thought, but its only me. Anyhow, you need to get up, cause the camp is having a party, and it's about time you got introduced to everyone."

"I don't think Daddy would want me to go to a party," she said, a shadow of fear, returning to her face.

"Doesn't sound to me like your daddy was a barrel o' laughs," he scoffed. "Anyway, your daddy ain't here, but Dutch is, and he want to introduce ya, so you best get up."

Megan reluctantly got up, and walked over to the door.

"C'mon Megan," Arthur said, putting his arm around her, "It won't be that bad. They ain't gonna eat ya."

Megan nodded, and pushed a stray strand of blond hair, behind her ear.

As they walked across the camp, Arthur wondered, why her father had kept her locked away. No parties, no school.

"So how come ya daddy didn't want you going to parties?" Arthur asked, curiously.

"He said, he was keeping me, for someone special, that's why I didn't go out much, except when he wasn't there, then it was just to the store, with mama," she replied, seriously.

Arthur stopped, and turned to face Megan. He put his hands on her shoulders, and looked her in the eye, "your daddy was gonna marry you off? Who to?"

Megan nodded, "He said he was going to arrange it, for when he came back, from his next trip."

Arthur frowned, "but he didn't come back?"

Megan, shook her head.

"What did your mama think, about this arrangement?" Arthur asked, wondering if her mama, might have been the reason why her daddy didn't come back.

Megan stiffened, slightly, "mama, always did what daddy said."

Arthur nodded, he wouldn't have been surprised, if daddy hadn't beaten her, otherwise, but he didn't say anything.

Dutch saw Arthur, walking with Megan, across the camp, towards his tent.

"Ahh Megan," he said, beaming, "come here, sweetheart."

Arthur, gave Megan, a little push, in Dutch's direction. She walked over, hesitantly.

Dutch put his arm around Megan, and rested his hand, on her shoulder.

"Gather round, everyone." he shouted.

Megan tensed, as she saw several people, converging close to where they were standing. Some she knew, some she had seen, but didn't know who they were.

"This is Megan," Dutch gently squeezed her shoulder, "she'll be staying with us for a while. So tonight we're having a party, to celebrate the return of Sean." He pointed to a young man, in the crowd, who Megan definitely hadn't seen before.

Sean did a theatrical bow. Which caused everyone to laugh.

"And, to welcome Megan."

Megan blushed, not used to being the centre of attention. As the mass of people, in front of her started to clap.

"Now," Dutch boomed, "Let enjoy ourselves!"

She felt Dutch, let go of her shoulder, and she was left by herself. Feeling, a little like a duck out of water.

Megan stood there, transfixed, not sure what she should do.

She was snapped out of it, when a young man, walked across and stood in front of her.

He held out his hand, "Hello Megan, Sean Maguire, Pleased to meet you."

Megan slowly raised her hand, which Sean quickly grabbed hold of, and kissed.

Megan, so shocked, all she could do was stare at him, until she saw the cheeky smile.

She smiled back.

Noting the small smile, he put his arm around her, and guided her towards campfire.

On the way, he swiftly grabbed a couple of bottles of beer, from a nearby crate.

Once they were at the fire, he sat on an overturned tree trunk, and patted the space beside him.

Megan, nervously sat down.

Sean, opened the bottles of beer, and handed her one, "Lets drink to...well anything really," he said, and laughed, as he clinked his bottle of beer, on Megan's.

Megan looked at the bottle, "What is it?" she asked.

Sean laughed, "Its beer, have you never had beer before?"

Megan shook her head.

Tilly looked over at Sean, and laughed. "She's only fifteen!"

Sean took a gulp of beer, "well I had my first beer, when I was about eleven, go on Megan, give it a try!" he said, grinning.

Megan lifted the bottle to her mouth, and took a sip. The others, watched her. It was obvious to them, that she had manners. Most everyone else, even the ladies, were gulping their drinks back.

Megan smiled, "it's nice," she said, pleasantly surprised.

Sean laughed again, "now we just need to teach you how to drink it properly." He said, as he took several gulps of beer from his bottle.

"Stop it Sean, can't you see that she's been brought up proper, and ladylike. Ignore him honey, he's an oaf," she said, smiling, "my name's Karen, and its a pleasure to meet you."

Sean got up, and sat next to Karen, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Ahh Karen, did you miss me?" he said, as he leant in to kiss her.

"Of course I did," she said, as she kissed him back.

She punched him in the arm, quite hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, a little taken back.

"For nearly gettin' yourself killed, you stupid bastard." She replied, and planted another kiss on his lips.

Megan stared, she knew it was rude to stare, she had been told that, often enough, but she couldn't help herself. People didn't usually do that sort of thing, not in public anyway.

She quickly, looked away, and concentrated on her beer. It seemed no one had noticed her staring.

Except, they had.

From the other side of the fire, Javier Escuella, looked at the girl. The glow of the fire, lighting up her face. Making the cheekbones, on her gaunt face, appear more prominent. The bruise, on one of her cheekbones, where a fist had made contact, contrasting the purple hue with her pale complexion. That was except when she blushed, which, he thought, she seemed to do quite often.

Javier, stood up and leaned the guitar against the crate, that he had been sitting on.

He walked to the other side of the fire, and sat next to Megan. Close enough for his leg to touch hers.

Megan, gasped and sidled away, making sure there was a little more space, between her, and the new stranger. Concentrating on the bottle of beer, in her hand.

Javier held his hand out, "Javier, Javier Escuella," he said, introducing himself.

Megan looked up from her bottle, and took Javier's hand. "Megan Turner," she said, trying to stop her hand from trembling.

Javier, noticed the tremble. He let go of her hand, and gently placed an arm, around her shoulder. She stiffened, almost immediately, and looked back at the bottle of beer.

"Don't worry Megan, no one here is going to hurt you." he said, softly. His voice, deep and low.

He gently placed, the back on his other hand, on her bruised cheek, "not like the men you encountered before." he said, as he gently stroked her cheek, before he removed his hand.

Megan relaxed a little. Javier smiled, "Give this to me," he said, as he reached for the beer bottle.

She handed it to him. Javier put the bottle on the ground, and stood up. He held out his hands, "come,"he said.

Megan hesitated, for a moment, but then stood up, and took Javier's hands.

Javier lead Megan away from the fire, towards Dutch's tent, where music was playing on a gramophone.

Dutch and Arthur, were dancing with two women, who Megan hadn't seen before.

Megan looked at Javier, "I don't know how to dance," she said, looking worried.

Javier smiled. "Its easy, put one hand on my shoulder, and hold my other hand."

Megan did as Javier said.

Javier, gently placed his hand on Megan's waist. Megan gasped,

"Just relax," he said, quietly.

Megan swallowed, and took a deep breath.

"Now we just move with the music." he said, smiling.

Megan bit, her bottom lip, but followed Javier's lead. She soon began to enjoy herself.

Dutch looked across, at Megan, and Javier, then glanced at Arthur, and grinned.

Arthur, frowned slightly, he hoped the Mexican wasn't getting any ideas. Even if her father had intended to marry her off, at such a young age, it didn't mean it was right. As far as Arthur was concerned, she was still just a child.

When the music hand finished, Javier let go of Megan's, hand, but he still held onto her waist,

He gently tilted her chin, upwards with his fingers, "You dance very well, Chica. Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

Megan smiled, "No never,"

Javier bent, down and kissed her on the forehead, and smiled.

Dutch looked across at Megan, "well Megan, how are you enjoying this party,"

Megan smiled, with Javier still holding her waist, "Its been a lot of fun,"

"Dutch laughed, I see you have become acquainted, with Javier, let me introduce you to Molly, he wrapped his arm around the redheads waist, and Mary-Beth. He pointed towards the women who had been dancing with Arthur.

They both smiled warmly, at Megan, who smiled back.

"Now, Javier, I don't want you monopolising young Megan, all night. Why don't you go play us something rousing, on that guitar of yours."

Javier smiled, and removed his hand from Megan's waist. "Of course Dutch,"

Megan immediately grabbed Javier's arm. "I'd love to hear you play," she said, smiling.

Javier looked at Megan, and smiled, "of course, come with me."

They walked back to the fire, arm in arm.

Dutch looked at Arthur, "It looks like she's taken a quite shine, to Javier," he said, grinning.

Arthur rolled his eyes, and hummed, "and, it looks like the feeling might be mutual."

 


	7. Chapter 7

As the sun rose, on another warm day, the only sound that could be heard, on the horseshoe overlook, were birds chirping, and the gentle rustle of leaves, as the wind blew through the trees.

The whole camp looked in disarray, with empty beer, and whisky bottles, strewn all over the place.

Arthur, put his hand to his head, in an attempt to stop the throbbing. It didn't work too well.

If that was a small party, he'd hate to see a large one.

He opened his eyes, realising he hadn't even made it to his tent, last night, or early this morning, or whatever time it was, when he passed out, blind drunk.

He stood up, his head was spinning, and he immediately threw up.

"Mr Morgan!" The shrill voice of Susan Grimshaw, pierced his skull, like a knife.

He wiped the remaining vomit, from his face.

"Miss Grimshaw." He replied.

"I suggest, you go and get a bucket of water, and wash that away, then go and clean yourself up." She tutted, and walked away. Collecting the empty beer bottles, as she went.

Once he'd done as he'd been told, he headed back to his tent.

He looked, at the empty cot. Where the hell was Megan!

He screwed up his eyes, trying to remember the events of last night.

"Fucking Javier," he cursed, under his breath, and headed for the Mexicans tent.

Javier, opened the tent flap, and walked out, to be met by the scowling face, of Arthur Morgan.

"Where is she?" he growled.

Javier sighed, "you need to calm down, amigo." He lifted up the tent flap, to reveal the sleeping Megan.

Arthur grabbed Javier, by by his jacket, and pulled him, so that there faces, were inches apart. "What the fuck did you do to her, she's just a kid!"

Javier, pushed Arthur hard in the chest, forcing him to release his hands.

"Nothing, you idiot, she fell asleep, so I put her to bed!" he yelled.

"Well she sleeps in my bed," Arthur, yelled back.

"Not last night, you were too fucking drunk to care," he retorted.

"Enough!" Dutch yelled, as he walked towards the two men. "You're behaving like children, just grow up!" he growled.

He stared, at Javier, "is she still asleep?"

Javier nodded.

"Then I suggest that the pair of you go elsewhere, and cool off, before you wake her!" he said angrily.

Both men looked at the ground, each one waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Now!" Dutch yelled.

Both men started to walk away. Arthur turned, "Dutch?" he said.

"No Arthur" he said, firmly, "go and cool off, you can talk to me later."

Dutch shook his head, as he watched both men leave. He quietly opened Javier's tent, to see Megan, sound asleep in his cot.

Dutch rolled his eyes, she was a pretty little thing, little being the operative word. The sooner he got Susan to sort her out a tent, the better it would be for everyone.

He closed the tent flap, deciding to let her sleep.

When she woke up, he would have a little chat with her. A chat her parents should have had with her a while ago, if they hadn't kept her locked away from people, like some jewel, which nobody was supposed to see.  
  


Arthur felt bad. Bad for thinking that Javier, might have forced himself on Megan, or manipulated her, in some way, so he could have her.

He also needed to talk to Dutch. About her father. He wasn't very inclined to do the drawing, the further away from her father, she was, was better, in his opinion.

He saw Javier, leaning against a tree, so he walked over.

"Javier."

The Mexican frowned at him, he really didn't want to get into an argument, or worst still a fight with Arthur.

"Look, Javier...I'm sorry, I just..."

"I know what you thought, but you should know I wouldn't do that." Javier's face softened, "you're just looking out for her. That's all I was doing,"

Arthur sighed, "she ain't seen much o' the world, Javier. Nor people, neither. Apart from her parents, them O'Driscolls n' us."

Javier smiled, "I figured that, the way she drank her beer, stared at Sean and Karen, making out, and she'd never danced before."

"Guess I just wanted to protect her a bit. I don't think her parents done right by her, not from what I know." Arthur said, sadly.

"Well," Javier said, pushing himself, away from the tree, "she's probably better of, with us. Least we can show show her a bit of life. Let her grow up a bit."

Arthur frowned, not sure what Javier meant by growing up.

Javier laughed, "don't worry Arthur, when the time comes, and I'm sure it will, she will decide for herself. You never know, it might be you!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, and walked away. He doubted that.  
  


Dutch sat in his tent, reading. He saw a shadow, in his peripheral vision, and looked up.

"Arthur? Have you calmed down yet?" he asked, sternly.

Arthur nodded, feeling like a small child, being scolded. "I apologised, we're good."

Dutch nodded, "good, we have enough going on without the pair of you, being at each others throats."

Arthur, rubbed his chin, "I just need to talk to you about Megan."

Dutch rolled his eyes, "really Arthur, I thought you said you'd calmed down?"

"I have, its about her father," he replied.

Dutch looked at Arthur, now more focussed, "Go on, son. Did you find something else out?"

Arthur nodded. "Last night, before the party, she told me she didn't want to go. Apparently her father didn't let her go to parties."

"That figures," Dutch scoffed, "anything else?"

"Yeah, it was because he was keeping her for someone special. The next time he was due to come back, he was gonna marry her off, to whoever this someone special was!"

Dutch shook his head, "Unbelievable, what sort of bastard, marries off a fifteen year old kid?"

"So," Arthur said, "you still wanna find him, or what?"

Dutch stood up, pulled out a cigar, and lit it.

"There's a lot more going on with this bastard, than meets the eye. I wanna know who he is, why he disappeared, and what he did, to piss off Colm O'Driscoll." Dutch blew a thin plume of blue smoke into the air, "I also wanna know, who he was gonna marry his kid off to, and why!"

"You reckon the mother might have got rid of him?" Arthur asked.

Dutch shrugged, "maybe. I'm gonna start teaching the kid to read today, once she's up. I might be able to get a bit more out of her, about her mother. Then later, you need to start drawing a picture of her father."

Arthur scratched his head. "What ya gonna do with her Dutch, I mean, if the father is dead. You gonna cut her loose? Or turn her into an outlaw."

Dutch glared at Arthur, "course I ain't gonna cut her loose, even if her fathers dead, she's got O'Driscoll's on her tail. If her fathers alive, you think that kid really needs to be married off to some middle-aged businessman, so her father can make a fast buck?"

Arthur shook his head. "I guess not," he said.

"We ain't perfect, Arthur, but stayin' here, that kids got a better chance. We'll teach her to read and write, see what she's good at, give her a home. Its better than what waits for her outside, that much I do know!"

Arthur nodded, not hugely convinced that becoming an outlaw, was in Megan's best interest. But what choice was there. As he walked away he heard Dutch call after him;

"And Arthur, don't forget, we still need to bring money in, so go see what you can find."

Arthur waved his hand, as he walked away.  
  


Megan opened her eyes, and quickly closed them again. Her head hurt, and she really didn't feel too good. She couldn't even remember how she got here. No wonder her daddy thought parties were a bad idea. She decided that she would just close her eyes, and go back to sleep. The sound of her name being called, put paid to that idea.

She opened her eyes, the tent flap was open, letting bright rays of sunshine, into the tent. She quickly closed them again, as the brightness, made her head hurt even more. She groaned.

"Megan, get out here now!" Dutch yelled a little louder. It was noon. No one, not even uncle, slept until after noon.

Megan pulled the blanket over her head, trying to blot out the light coming through the tent.

"Leave me alone," She groaned.

Hosea walked up behind Dutch, and peered in the tent.

"First hangovers, are always the worst." He laughed.

Javier looked at the two men, he knew what was coming next.

"Let me just get my stuff out the way, before you continue," he said, grinning.

Javier entered the tent, and collected his belongings. "It's all yours,"

"Megan, you have to the count of three to get out here!" Dutch yelled. "One...two."

Megan pulled the blanket tighter, over her head, "go away," she groaned.

"Three!" Dutch picked up a bucket of water, walked into the tent, and poured it over her head.

As the cold water hit her, she gasped, pulled the blanket from her head, and ran out the tent, coughing, and spluttering.

Hosea and Javier, stood there laughing. Dutch stood there, with folded arms, "Now Megan, when I tell you do do something, you'll kindly do it!" he said, sternly.

Megan, wiped the water out of her eyes, and just stared at Dutch, with her mouth wide open.

Suddenly without warning, she grabbed the empty bucket. "I think I'm gonna be sick," she moaned. She dropped to her knees, and threw up in the bucket.

Tilly saw Megan, on her knees, and came running over. She was about to help Megan to her feet.

"Miss Tilly, go back to work, Megan needs to deal with the consequences of her behaviour." Dutch said, sternly.

Tilly looked at Megan, but went back to what she was doing, not daring to disobey Dutch.

Megan looked up from the bucket, still on her knees, and stared at Dutch.

"Megan, I suggest you dispose of the contents of that bucket, and then come to my tent." he said.

He turned, and headed towards his tent. Not hearing any movement, he looked over his shoulder, to see Megan, still kneeling, staring at him.

Dutch glared at the girl, "I won't tell you again!" he shouted.

Megan got up, and scuttled off with the bucket.  
  


Hosea, walked across to Dutch's tent. "That was a little harsh, don't you think?" He said.

Dutch stared at Hosea, "No, I don't," he said, seriously, "if she's going to stay with us, she's gonna have to learn, to do as she's told, or there will be consequences."

Hosea rolled his eyes, "she's only a kid, Dutch."

Dutch scowled, "you didn't say that about Arthur, and he was the same age!"

Hosea nodded, "That's true I suppose, from what I remember, I called him a delinquent little bastard!" he said, laughing.

Dutch smiled, remembering Arthur as a young boy. "Go on Hosea, get out of here, I need to give someone a stern talking to!"  
  


Megan, emptied the bucket, and washed it out. She glanced across the camp, at Dutch's tent. He'd been so nice before, now she wondered if he was gonna be just like her daddy. She shuddered. Her mama always told her to go to her room, when her daddy got angry. But afterwards her mama, always had bruises. She felt her face, just like this one.

Megan decided, it would be best to make herself scarce. She saw a wagon, at the edge of camp, with a few crates, piled next to it. Checking to see that she wasn't being watched, she hid herself, under the wagon, and behind the crates. She brought her knees up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. She would stay here for a bit, until she thought it was safe.  
  


Dutch waited, becoming more impatient. Finally he got up and walked across camp.

"Megan!" he yelled, "you better come here, right now!"

Nothing. He saw Tilly and Mary-Beth. "Have either of you two, seen Megan?" he asked, abruptly.

Both women shook their heads.

He glanced across at another wagon, and saw Susan Grimshaw, sorting through some mending.

"You haven't seen Megan, have you," he asked, a little more calmly.

Susan, shook her head, looking at how flustered, Dutch appeared, she thought for a moment.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She was sick, in a bucket, so I told her to get rid of it, and come back to my tent," he said, with irritation in his voice.

"Did you shout at her?" she asked, slightly concerned.

"I may have raised my voice," he replied, "Why?"

Susan Grimshaw sighed, "You've probably frightened her, considering what she's just been through, and what you know about her father, he may well have beaten her, or her mother."

Dutch sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Maybe, but she still needs to learn to do as she's told."

"I agree, but we need to try and do that, without frightening her, out of her wits. I'll bring her over to you, once we find her."

"You don't think she's run off?" he asked, more concerned now.

Susan shook her head, "she'll be more scared of what's out there, than she is of you, I would imagine. Just bear in mind, she's a bit more delicate, than Arthur was, at fifteen."

Dutch nodded, and returned to his tent. It hadn't been his intention to frighten her, god knows, she'd been frightened enough already.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Megan shivered, she was wet through. If she'd been in the sun, she would have been dry by now. But there was no sun under the wagon. Still, she wasn't gonna risk coming out yet.

She'd done that once before, when her daddy was angry. When all the shouting had stopped, she'd come out of her bedroom, and ventured downstairs. He hadn't hit her, but he'd shaken her, until she felt dizzy, then thrown her across the room. She'd hit her head, and hurt her back. When she'd woken up, she was in her bed, and her daddy had gone.

She rested her head on her knees, she was hungry, and thirsty. So she decided to do, what she used to do, when she was hungry. She closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

 

"What do you mean, she's missing?" Hosea asked, alarm in his voice.

"Exactly that," Dutch replied, "No one can find her, Susan is convinced she's hiding somewhere."

It was late afternoon, and there was still no sign of Megan.

"I expect she'll come out when she's hungry," Hosea said, trying to convince himself.

Dutch scoffed, "I doubt it, she's been used to hunger these past nine months, surviving on berries!"

He scraped his fingers through his hair, "I didn't mean to scare her like this, I thought, after last night, she'd started to come out of her shell, to trust people a bit more."

 

Arthur and Javier, came riding into camp. After their little disagreement, they'd decided to go on a job together. They'd turned over a cabin, which was the hideout, of a small gang, and got a decent payout.

They walked over to Dutch's tent, to put the camp's share in the box. Arthur frowned, when he saw Dutch. 

Something was wrong.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, looking between Dutch and Hosea, who both looked equally worried.

"You could say that," Dutch replied, "Megan is missing,"

"What! How?" he asked, dismayed.

Hosea scratched his head, "Well missing, is a bit strong. She's here somewhere, but hiding."

Arthur, looked confused. "Hiding from who? What happened?"

Dutch frowned, "she was hungover this morning, and wouldn't get up..."

Javier, shrugged, "it was only a bucket of water,"

"Ah yes," Hosea said, "but after that she threw up in the bucket, and, well Dutch got a bit cross."

"I raised my voice," he said, defensively, "that all!"

"Where have you looked?" Javier asked.

"Miss Grimshaw, has been calling her, and we've also checked all the tents." Dutch replied.

Javier laughed, "I did my fair share of hiding, when I was a kid, in Mexico. I certainly wouldn't have come out, if someone was calling my name!"

"Well if you were Megan, where would you hide?" Hosea asked.

 

Javier thought for a moment, and glanced around the camp. "Not in a tent, or in the trees. Under something, which was out of the way. Not where a lot of people would walk past."

Javier stood up, "under a wagon!" he exclaimed, and walked towards where some of the wagons, were standing.

Dutch stood up, and started to follow Javier.

Javier stopped, "not being funny Dutch, but if you scared her, its probably best if you stay there," he said, diplomatically.

Dutch nodded, "just bring her here, if you find her," he sat down, watching Javier, head to the edge of the camp.

Javier walked to where some of the empty wagons, were parked. He stopped, and listened. He could hear something, but couldn't quite make out what it was.

He headed towards the noise.

 

It was coming from one of the wagons. He glanced at the crates, piled beside it, and smiled. If he was going to hide, that's exactly where he would hide.

"Chica," he whispered. He crouched down, and looked under the wagon.

He saw Megan, her knees, brought up to her chest, her hands wrapped around herself. She was still wet through, shivering so hard, that her teeth were chattering.

Javier looked worried, something wasn't right.

"Megan, its Ok, come here," he whispered, softly.

She stared at him, "I...I'm C...c...cold," she stuttered, hardly able to get the words out.

"Come here Megan, you need to get warm."

She sat, staring at him, "he's ang...angry," she stuttered, again.

Javier shook his head, "No he's not, he's just worried, about you. Come here, so we can get you warmed up."

Megan didn't move. So Javier, decided, he would have to go, and get her.

He crawled under wagon. Once he reached Megan, he touched her face. It was as he had feared, she wasn't shivering because she was cold. She was shivering, because she had a high fever.

He took off his coat, and wrapped it around her shoulders. He managed to picked her up, and carried her from under the wagon.

 

Javier carried Megan, back to Dutch's tent.

"She's still soaking wet, and she's running a fever." he said, hurriedly.

"Quick," Hosea said, "we need to get her out of those wet clothes,"

"Bring her in my tent, quickly," Dutch said, quietly, not wanting to scare her.

Javier, laid her on Dutch's cot.

Dutch looked around, searching for something, or someone.

"Miss O'Shea, I need your assistance!"

Molly came running over. Usually Dutch's assistance, meant a wild night of passion, but the look on his face, told her that it was something else. She glanced in the tent, and saw Megan, lying on the cot, with Javier, and Hosea, looking at her.

She walked straight into the tent. She wasn't usually one to take charge, but she could certainly lay down the law when she had to.

"Out!" she yelled at the men. "and one of you, go and fetch me some try clothes"

Hosea and Javier, stared at her for a split second too long.

"You heard me, go!" she said, as she chivvied them away, with her hands.

Once they were out of the tent, she closed the flaps, shaking her head, in disbelief.

 

Megan looked at Molly, "I...I'm...s..so...c...cold," she stuttered, shivering.

Molly walked over to the bed, "Don't worry honey, we'll soon have you warm, we just need to get you out of these wet things."

As she started to undress Megan, and remove the wet things, she noticed the bruises on her arm. She shook her head, in disbelief. She'd heard what had happened, but now seeing the bruises, made it all the more real.

However, what disturbed her more, was the scar on Megan's back. It was relatively small, but in an unusual place. She brushed the thought aside. There were more pressing matters to attend to, like getting her dry, and getting the fever down.

Once she had removed the clothes, she took the blanket from the bed, and wrapped it tightly around her. Wrapping her arms around Megan, in hopes that her own body warmth, would warm her up.

"Dutch!" she yelled, "Where are those dry clothes"

Dutch opened the flap to his tent, and looked in. Seeing that Megan, was semi decent he came in with a pile of clothes, and towel

"Miss Grimshaw, thought we better try and dry off her hair. The clothes, well, they were all that we could find. She's...well a bit on the small size." he said, uneasily.

Molly nodded, her anger at the situation, was beginning to subside.

"Can you go and get some extra blankets, Dutch. We're going to need to keep her warm."

Dutch nodded, taking the opportunity, to leave the tent, whilst Molly dressed Megan.

Molly removed the blanket, and quickly helped Megan to dress. The clothes, were a rag bag of different things. The underwear was standard, but the shirt, looked like one of Dutch's old ones, and instead of a skirt, there were a pair of old trousers, which had been cut down, to the correct length for Megan. They actually weren't a bad fit, then she realised, they must belong to Sadie.

The blanket, that she had wrapped Megan in, initially, was now also wet, so she threw it on the floor with the rest of the wet clothes. She gently started to rub Megan's hair with the towel, until it was just damp.

 

Dutch soon returned with the extra blankets.

"She's freezing, Dutch," Molly whispered, "we need to sit her by the fire, for a bit."

Dutch nodded. "Here, let me take her," he said.

He wrapped a blanket around Megan, as he did, she looked at him, fearfully.

Dutch gently picked her up, and carried her over to the campfire. He sat down on the log, with her wrapped in a blanket. Cradled on his lap.

Molly, followed him over, and sat beside him.

"Don't worry Megan, I'm not angry," he whispered. "It's just, now that you're here, with us. If I ask you to do something, then you have to do it, do you understand?"

Megan nodded.

He brushed a stray hair, from her face. "Good, then we'll speak no more about it. Lets just get you warm, and well."

Megan closed her eyes, she had finally stopped shivering. She felt herself drifting off, into a warm sleep.

"Whatever happened to her, Dutch?" Molly asked, sadly "apart from the O'Driscolls!"

Dutch shook his head, "I don't know, Molly," he said, looking down at Megan, "but I intend to find out."

"Did you know, she has a scar, on her back." her brow, furrowed. "It looks a bit like a scar from a knife, a really small one!"

"God-damn it," he growled, his face, flushed in anger. "More of her fathers handiwork, no doubt."

Molly, gently put her hand, on Dutch's arm. "You're not gonna let him have her back, are you? She asked, a concerned look on her face.

Dutch turned to Molly, and kissed her cheek, "Not unless she wants to, which I'm hoping she won't."

Susan Grimshaw, walked across to the campfire.

"We've setup a tent, for Megan. I'll get one of the girls, to sit with her tonight."

Dutch nodded, "I'll bring her across, in a moment, at least she's warm now."

Molly, glanced up at Susan, "don't worry, I'll sit with her."

Susan smiled, slightly taken aback, as Molly didn't usually volunteer for any jobs. Maybe having Megan around, would do her some good.

"I've set it up, in-between, Javier and Arthur's tents." She indicated, pointing to where the new tent, had appeared.

Dutch stood up, and walked towards the tent, wondering if the location, was a very good idea. He guessed only time would tell.


End file.
